A Long Way From Home
by xSunset Mystiquex
Summary: Lia and Captain Jack Sparrow set sail in the Bermuda Triangle only to find them stuck in the future and in the middle of a fight between Agent Sands and the Cartel. Enlisting his help they look for a way to bring down the Cartel and get back to the Pearl.
1. Chapter 1

_This story was actually written by two people, me and Nova. The only characters that we claim are Lia and Dawn and any other original characters that may pop up along the way. Please R&R!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The Black Pearl sailed through the calm open waters, which were now growing into a tossing storm. The Pearl was tossed about like a toy in a bathtub. Jack shouted orders to his crew and latched onto the wheel to keep it steady. Beside him stood a young woman of eighteen years old, five feet 6 inches with black hair and blue eyes.

Lia looked up at him, "Shouldn't we drop canvas, or something?"

Her question was met with a grin, "No, she can hold a bit longer."

Lia shook her head then looked up at the dark gray sky. Huge droplets of rain were falling and lightning dancing wildly from cloud to cloud and occasionally connecting with the water.

Lia stared in disbelief at Jack, "Hold a bit longer?" she shouted as the wind began to pick up. 

"Do you not see, Jack Sparrow that we are being tossed like chickens in a Crate?"

Jack pulled his compass forward from his pocket as he held the wheel with his other hand and turned the wheel before answering her, "I've been through these waters before luv. They be unpredictable and the faster we make sail through them the better chance we have."  
  
Mr. Gibbs who was close by had overheard Jack respond in kind as he cinched down one of the Sails, "Aye, many a good Sailor be lost to these waters. It be best if we sail as the winds will take us."

Lia shook her head as she moved towards the forward deck and watched as the skies began to light up with lighting followed by the deafening crack of thunder. She looked back to Jack with a set determination on her face. "No lore of the Bermuda is going to get us." she swore.  
  
Lia grasped onto the rail and then looked once more at Jack. She couldn't believe his insanity, but then she could. She had been with him long enough to realize he did have a few screws loose. Yet he was always a step ahead of everyone else. She shook her head and then gripped the sides tighter as she felt the ship buck in the water. 

"Shit!" she exclaimed, though it could barely be heard over the roar of thunder and the pounding of the waves.

How did I ever get myself into this mess, she thought over and over again. Once more the ship was launched into the air and Lia was tossed over the side. As she was tossed overboard she latched onto the rail and hung there.

Jack noted this and grabbed Will's arm, "Keep 'er steady!"

Will nodded and latched onto the wheel. Jack gripped her hands and tried to pull her up over the rail but once more the ship tossed in the waves. Lia lost her grip and fell a few inches, pulling Jack with her. Once more the ship bucked and Jack toppled over the rail with Lia.

Lia splashed around as she worked to keep her head up from the thrashing waters that crashed down around her head. Spitting the salty water from her mouth she called out blindly knowing that Jack had fallen overboard, "Jack!" She turned around treading the waters, her eyes stinging from the salt. "Jack!" She called out again when she looked up to see Gibbs staring over the edge of the pearl and waved to him.  
  
"Lass o'er board!" he cried out as he quickly reached for some ropes and began unfurling them.  
  
Lia thrashed in the waters a bit as the flash of lighting illuminated the Pearl when it dawned on her the real danger she was in of the ship coming down on top of her from the next wave and crushing her down into the depths of Davy Jones Locker. There was a loud crash which she couldn't tell was the thunder or the waves when she suddenly squeezed her eyes shut to shut out the image of the Pearl coming down on top of her.  
  
Jack swimming up from the depths grabbed a hold of Lia's midsection and pulled her under as the large wave brought the Pearl down upon their heads. The downward draft of the ships movements caused them to sink farther as Lia turned in his arms. Jack motioning to her to not panic pointed upward in the dark waters. Trusting him Lia put her arms around his shoulders as he began to swim back up to the surface.  
  
Loud gasps sounded from the two as they surfaced and looked around.  
  
"The Pearl where is the Pearl?" Lia asked in a sudden panic.  
  
Jack turned around looking; the Pearl was nowhere to be found. They couldn't have been sent that far off from the downward current from the ship coming down on top of them. But the waters were calming and there was no storm only dark skies under a thick layer of clouds, the lighting illuminating them every so often with the soft rumble of thunder in the distance.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this," Lia added staring at Jack.  
  
"Aye, things are not as they should be." He answered back.

No, things aren't right, she thought. Lia looked beyond Jack and saw a bit of land. She pointed towards and said softly. "There's a bit of land over there. With any amount of luck we'll be able to make it."

Jack looked at her. "A bit far, don't ye think?"

Lia bit her lower lip. "Yeah, but like I said, with any luck we'll be able to swim it."

Jack turned around and sighed. "We can at least try. Best start swimmin' now."

Lia nodded and began to swim. Luck was some what with them. The ocean current was calm and smooth. Lia was able to keep up with Jack and occasionally found herself looking up at the dark sky. She was confused, there was no wind and yet there was still a storm of sorts. Then suddenly out of no where a wave came crashing down upon them. When they woke up they found themselves on a beach surrounded by tall buildings.

Jack was the first to wake and slowly looked around. "Lia," he said softly and looked around for her. There was no answer. Again he called her name, when yet again no answer came he jumped up onto his feet and started walking around the beach. He called her name again and this time he heard a soft groan. He looked in the direction and saw Lia lying there on her back. He ran over to her and crouched on his knees. "Lia, are you alright?"

Lia groaned again and opened her eyes. When she saw Jack she smiled. "Yeah, I'm alright... For the most part."

Jack grinned and latched onto her hand and helped her up.

Lia grinned as Jack pulled her into his arms and hugged her. When he finally let her go she looked around. Daylight had pierced the skies.

Lia looked around and said some what nervously, "Where are we?"

Jack looked at her. "Not sure. No place I've ever been."

Lia turned around and faced the ocean and stared at it defiantly. "Well, it seems we're alive. So that's a start..."

Jack quirked an eyebrow and grinned. Lia turned to her right and saw someone sitting on the sand and pointed to him as she said to Jack, "Well... Let's ask him. He'll probably know."


	2. Chapter 2

Agent Sheldon Jeffery Sands sat on the beach as he frantically dialed on his cell phone. Lifting the cell to his ear he waited impatiently, "Come on, come.. yes! Don't hang up on me!" he snapped into the device. He looked up and looked around, "Look I realize that, but my best men are out there and all are unarmed." He suddenly stood and looked out to the waters, "What?" he leaned over before taking a step on the sandy beach, "Can you hear me now? Hello?" he lowered the phone and hit it slightly before listening again, "Yes! I can here you.. Como Esta?" he yelled when he spotted two strangely dressed people walking on the beach, "Yes?" he jolted as his mind returned back to the conversation he was having, "Fine CALL ME Back!" he shouted and closed the phone and stuffed it into his coat Jacket, "Fuckmook." He said referring to the caller on the phone.

He smiled at the two when they approached him as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and pulled out a Cigarette, lighting it he studied the two, "It must be Halloween." He quipped. 

Lia and Jack exchanged looks. "Hallow wha?" inquired Lia.

Sands sighed. "Hall-ow-een... Look I'm very busy, what the hell do you want from me?"

Lia looked at Sands for a few moments and then said, "How quick we are to jump to conclusions..."

"If you don't want anything from me then fuck off," he said with matching hand motions.

Jack gave Lia a warning look and then said to Sands, "We'll be on our very way if ye can just tell us where we are, mate."

Sands looked around and then back at Jack. "You're in Mexico," he said with too much of a smart ass attitude.

Jack looked around and up at the buildings. "This isn't the Mexico I know."

Sands looked at Jack before turning and looking up at Mexico City's skyline. "Not Mexico?" he whispered to himself before turning back to the two, "There isn't any other." He said when his phone rang, he fished it out of his jacket and answered, "What?" he turned and looked at the two when he dropped the cigarette in the sand and stomped on it, "No, look, okay.. listen." He looked back at the two and then back to the phone, "Listen, I'm all over it. That's what I do." He smirked slightly at Jack and Lia, "Look, I'll call you back. NO, this time I'll call you back! This isn't the best ..." his head nodded several times, "Yes I got you, now look you just get me what I need and let me do the rest." He then hung up the phone he looked back at Jack and Lia a frown appearing on his face, "Why are you still here, didn't I answer your question?"

Lia looked around and then at what Sands was wearing and squinted her eyes. "We're no longer in the 1700's are we?"

Sands grinned and said sarcastically, "Hey! We have ourselves a genius!"

Lia bit her lower lip and put her hands to one of sheathes that held her throwing knives and stroked the hilt, contemplating whether or not she should throw one at Sands. Jack noticed what Lia was doing and put a hand on her arm and said quietly, "Easy, luv."

Lia took in a deep breath and glanced at Jack then back at Sands and said as cheerily as possible, "Then tell me what year it is."

Sands tilted his head in mock-thought then said, "Last time I checked it was 2003, sugarbutt."

Lia went to the sheathes at her waist and quickly unsheathed one of her knives and threw it at Sands n the blink of an eye. Jack shot his hand out and latched onto her wrists but it was too late. Sands jumped out of the way and shouted, "What the hell, fuckmook?!"

Jack looked at Sands and said quickly, "Not a good idea, mate."

Sands turning in aggravation turned his back to her as the man who dressed strangely with dreg locks in his hair strewn with beads and a double braid on his chin caught the young woman's hands. Sands turning around drew his weapon and aimed it at the woman. "You know what?" Sands said as his brow rose above the rim of his dark sunglasses, "He's right that was a very bad mistake."  
  
Jack turned and wavered back slightly at the sight of the weapon; drew his and aimed it back at Sands.  
  
Lia growled as she glared at the man dressed oddly with a jacket covering a shirt that had strange markings on it of a Dog and the words, "Yo Quiero Taco Bell" on it.  
  
Jack narrowed his eyes as he watched the man chuckle, "Me gun may only have one shot, but I don't miss," he said in warning.  
  
Sands looked at Jack and brought forth his other hand that was hidden in his coat, which held a smaller gun, "That fossil may misfire, but mine won't." Sands hissed, "As it seems that pleasantries are out of the question," he glanced at Lia, "Who the fuck are you two?"

Lia pulled out another knife and aimed it at Sands but didn't throw it. "I'd like to know who the fuck you are!" Lia said in reply.

Sands looked at her and then back at Jack. "I asked you first, and I won't say a damn thing until you answer my question."

Lia stared at Sands, just as stubborn as he was. Jack looked at Sands and then at Lia, always keeping one eye upon the other man. "Me name's Captain Jack Sparrow, and this be me lass, Lia."

Lia looked at Jack and sighed and then her attention turned back to Sands. "You know who we are, now do us the honor of telling us who you are."

Sands grinned. "You know I really don't need to tell either of you a damn thing but..."

Lia bit her lower lip and tried not to fling her knife at him. Sands looked at her and smiled, "Something wrong, sugarbutt?"

Lia growled, but this time Jack was quicker and had her wrist in his other hand. "Lia..."

She glanced at Jack and then gave Sands a cold stare. "Don't be an ass, stop fucking around, and just tell us who you are!"

Sands sighed. "Since you asked so nicely my name is Agent Sheldon Jeffery Sands, CIA."

"CIA?" inquired Jack and Lia at the same time.

"What does that stand for?" Lia asked.

Sands let out an impatient sigh and said boredly, "Central Intelligence Agency."

"Intelligence?" said Lia, "Then that must rule you out."

"Amusing," Sands answered her back, "And you are from the Circus." He grinned, "Neat trick from lowlanders."

Lia looked at Sands and shook her head. "And you are from a circus? Is that your best come back? Like I said, intelligence you are lacking."

Raising a brow at the young woman, "I doubt you know what one is." he answered, "So if you will excuse me, I have an actual job to do." Turning from the two he holstered one of his guns walking back up the beach towards one of the small restaurants.

Jack in thought noticed Lia charging after Agent Sands when he holstered his pistol in his sash and raced up the beach after her, "Stop, please don't do anything stupid." he pleaded knowing that she might not hear.

She kept on running after Sands, taking no notice to Jack's calls. Her only target was Sands, she lifted her blade and was about to fling it when she tripped over a rock in the sand and fell flat on her face. She looked up and said softly, "Fuck!" She growled and jumped to her feet, by this time Jack had caught up with her and was some what out of breath.

"Would you stop trying to kill everyone before you learn anything about them?" Jack asked, almost pleadingly.

Lai was brushing herself off when she turned to Jack. "I learned he's a complete ass, and that he isn't the brightest! That's enough for me!"

Jack looked at her. "I'm not saying anything. First impression, though important they may be, are not always correct, luv."

Lia sighed and looked up at Jack. "Need you always make sense all the time?"

Jack grinned and nodded, "Aye. Of course, luv."

Lia shook her head and then said, "Come on, let's see if we can't figure out a way to get back home."

Jack looked around and then said, "We'll probably have a hard time doing that, darling."

Lia's attention went back to the restaurant where Sands disappeared into and she said matter-of-factly, "You do realize that if I hadn't tripped... He'd be dead, don't you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sands leaned over and whispered to the waitress as the waitress nodded taking down the order. Quickly as she had appeared she disappeared while Sands pulled out cigarette from his pack and lit it. Setting his cell phone down next to the lighter and cigarettes he leaned back on the chair looking out the window when he caught a glimpse of the two strangers and groaned audibly when they saw him and entered the restaurant.

Lia looked around and turned towards Sands when he heard him groan and smiled sweetly. "Oh there you are! We've been looking all over for you," she said from the door and loud enough for the whole restaurant to hear.

Sands rolled his head as he turned and looked at the nearest patron of the restaurant and mouthed, "Why me?" before he turned and leaned forward on his chair snuffing his cigarette out, "Great the Laurel and Hardy have arrived." he chided as he watched both Jack and Lia sit down at his table. "Why again are you bothering me? Isn't there enough goons on this rock to bother?"

Lia smiled again and said happily, "Nope afraid not. Besides you're the only goon who can help us. The less people who know about us, the better. Honestly, I wanted to look for someone else but Jack said we should just stick with you. And for the umpteenth time, which I don't know why, I'm listening to him."

"Because luv, as it were, I usually have a sense about such situations." Jack answered as he looked to the table and spied a glass of tequila. He motioned for it and Sands rolled his eyes and motioned for the Pirate to take the glass. Smiling Jack took the drink and slammed it down studying it. "Interesting."  
  
Sands looked to Lia, "As much as I'm flattered, but I'm not usually a good choice." he said as the waitress returned with his dish and sat it in front of him, "Gracias." he told the woman and waved her away. "You see, sugarbutt, things tend to get a little dicey around me when I'm working. Savvy?" he answered smiling before putting his fork in the pork dish.

Lia looked at Jack and sighed then turned back to Sands, doing her best to ignore the sugary names. "That's all fine and dandy, but Sands, my friend, perhaps we can help you out? You know a tooth for a tooth, an eye for an eye? We help you, you help us. So what say you?" Lia looked at the dish for a few seconds before she looked back up at Sands and said, "What is that?" she was referring to the dish before she glanced at Jack who was contemplating whether or not he should try the drink. Lia shook her head and then turned her attention back towards Sands.

Sands laughed as he sat back on his chair and stabbed the pork a little more before looking up at Lia then answered sharply, "No."

Lia looked at Sands for a long time without saying anything, trying to keep her temper under control. "No?" Lia took in a deep breath, "Thank you so very much for your help, Sands. It's much appreciated!" Her breathing was coming hard as she felt the anger build up inside of her. Lia's blue eyes darkened slightly. "Great," she muttered to Jack. "I told you it wasn't the best idea to ask him."

Jack shrugged as he studied Sands who was busy eating, "Ye see, luv. How can we help if we don't know if he exactly needs help."  
  
Sands nodded as he chewed and swallowed quickly pointing the fork at Jack, "You see that is exactly the kind of logic I like." He said as he looked down at the plate, "You don't know what I need and I don't know what you need so we are square and even. Wonderful doing business with you two."

Lia groaned at Jack's comment. Yet again he was the voice of reason. "Very well. Then how about you tell us what you're up to. And I think it would only take common sense to figure out what we need. Do I honestly need to tell you what me and Jack need? Though I'm trying to figure out if there is any other way to help us get back home, other then taking us back to the Bermuda. And even then we'd need to be there at the right time..." her voice trailed off as she sunk deep into thought.

"Bermuda?" Sands asked when he suddenly laughed, "You really are walking down the wrong street lady. I would think you would need the Coast Guard or something." He took another bit from his plate as he then lifted the glass of tequila to his lips. He looked up noting the sultry mood on the two's face. "What? You know the Coast Guard really is there to help."

Lia looked at him. "The Coast Guard? Are you not hearing what I'm saying? The fewer people that know about us the better. You being an agent and all should know that, should you not?" Her patience was wearing thin for this man and she was close to dragging her blade across his throat. The feeling slowly died away as she eyed Sands coldly. He posed to be quite an adversary of hers which if they were to work together would not at all end well.

Jack who was listening intently took a drink of the small glass when he looked at it after tasting the liquid raised a brow in satisfaction before slamming the rest of it down. "Most interesting." He said after a moment of feeling the burn down his chest, he put the glass down.  
  
Sands picked up the bottle and brought it forth "If you like that," He told the Pirate, "Then maybe you want the worm?"  
  
Jack furrowed his brow slightly as he stared at the small mealworm floating in the liquid. "No, thank you." He reared back as his tongue stuck out in distaste.  
  
Sands chuckled, "I thought as much." Turning to the waitress that was beginning to walk by he snapped his fingers to her and motioned for the check to be brought to the table. He then looked to Lia, "First I doubt young lady that you would know what kind of work I do." He smiled then looked up to the waitress as she handed him the check. "Second, I doubt anyone would really care who and where you are from, in fact," He said as he signed the check and reached into his pocket and pulled out his sunglasses and placed them on his face, "I'm sure they would soon just better throw you in the loon house than help you out if you divulge in that you are not from this time period." He stood and nodded to Jack and smirked to Lia, "Now if you will excuse me."

Lia bit her lower lip and took in a deep breath. Oh yes, the agent was wearing on her nerves, they were thinning to the point of no existence. Jack looked over at her and shook his head; Lia paid no attention to Jack as she eyed Sands angrily. Lia stood up from her seat quickly and slammed her hands on the table, making the silverware jump and clatter. The restaurant went silent and Lia spoke softly to Sands, "It wouldn't kill you to tell us what you do, nor would it kill you to help us. I can tell that helping people is beyond your duties, but it never hurt anyone."

Sands studied the young woman for a moment, "Look I'm not in this for some charity event, I do what I do, that is all you need to know. Now as for help? Go to the Visitor Business Bureau you will get lots of colorful brochures of the best sites Mexico has to offer." Sands grinned and headed towards the door.  
  
Jack shrugged as he watched the curious young man as he leaned forward to try and grab Lia to stop her but she moved faster than he could stop her. He raised his hands to his lips as he watched and softly said, "Please don't do anything stupid."

Lia took in a deep breath and ran after Sands. Jack shook his head and ran after her; he wrapped his arms around her waist as he caught up to her. Lia lunged forward and growled at Jack, "Let me go. I promise I won't do anything stupid..."

Jack looked at her and said softly, "Give me a good reason why I should trust ye, in the past ye've done the opposite of what ye said ye were going to do."

Lia lifted a brow and said in mock-hurt, "That hurts, Jack. It really does."  
  
Jack lifted a brow. "I'm waiting for a reason, luv."

Lia heaved a sigh. "Alright, here's a good reason. I won't do anything you don't want me to do, why? Because I love and respect you far too much, now, please... Let me go."

Jack grinned. "Good reason. Alright, I'll let ye go but ye must first promise me that ye aren't going to throw a blade into his back."

Lia groaned. "I promise!" she hissed and Jack let her go. Lia ran after Sands, Jack sighed and ran after her. When Lia caught up she put a hand on his shoulder and spun him around. "Alright... Look, I can see you don't do charity, but please, help us. We need to get back home; you are the only one who knows that we are not from this time. Now you can choose to believe us or not, but we can't let anyone else know. I for one don't want to be placed into a home of insanity. Please, help us. Whatever you do I don't care, we'll help you. Please." Lia locked eyes with Sands, trying to see any sign of emotion through his dark sunglasses with little success.

Sands waited till she was finished, but he didn't answer considering that his eyes were suddenly searching the perimeter. He had noticed a movement upon the roof of a building and thought it odd when he noticed the weapon the man was carrying; it was the distinct mark of the Cartel. He tuned Lia completely out as she ranted to him about helping her as he reached into his jacket.

"Are you listening to me?" she asked frustrated when he suddenly grabbed a hold of her shoulder and shoved her to the ground, spinning around pulling his pistol and firing one single shot sending the would be assassin falling from his perch on the rooftop to the ground. Sands stood up and looked around as he drew a second Pistol from his jacket, "It's about to get a wee bit dangerous sugarbutt, can ya dig it?"


End file.
